The present invention relates to a fluid transfer system, and more particularly, to a fluid transfer system having sprinkler heads attached to a fluid distribution pipe whereby the sprinkler heads may be attached to the pipe without the use of screw threads.
Sprinkler heads or spray nozzles are used in a variety of industrial, agricultural, and commercial applications in which it is necessary to space multiple sprinkler heads at intervals along a fluid distribution pipe. Examples of prior art sprinkler head assemblies are discussed herein, with references made to prior art figures FIG. 6a and FIG. 6b. In determining placement of the sprinkler heads, the distribution pipes 1 are typically first cut into predetermined lengths based on the dimensions of the structure in which the fluid transfer system is to be installed and then holes are cut through the pipe sidewalls at predetermined intervals. The pipe ends are typically externally threaded or grooved for purposes of subsequent installation in the structure. A pipe fitting 2 is typically welded to the distribution pipe 1 about each hole such that the longitudinal axis through each pipe fitting is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis through the distribution pipe (see FIG. 6a). Accordingly, the passageway in each pipe fitting 2 is in fluid communication with the passageway in the distribution pipe 1 through the hole in the pipe. After the distribution pipes 1 with attached pipe fittings 2 have been properly prepared, the pipes are delivered to the installation site.
During installation of the fluid transfer system, the distribution pipes 1 are commonly interconnected by pipe coupling members 3 having ends which are internally threaded or grooved. The pipe coupling members 3 can be, for example, linear, T-shaped, X-shaped, or L-shaped, depending on the number of distribution pipes 1 to be joined at any particular junction. Thus, the distribution pipe ends are simply screwed into the coupling members or attached with groove fittings. After the distribution pipes 1 are installed, the sprinkler heads 4 are screwed into the pipe fittings 2. Each pipe fitting 2 is typically internally threaded for receiving an externally threaded extension member 5 formed at one end of each sprinkler head 4. The sprinkler heads 4 are typically not attached to the pipe fittings 2 until the distribution pipes 1 are installed in the structure to prevent damage to the sprinkler heads during shipping and handling. For example, fire sprinkler heads having fusible links should only be attached to the pipe fittings after installation because the fusible links are fragile and susceptible to displacement during shipping and handling.
In an alternate embodiment (see FIG. 6b), the pipe coupling members 3 can be cast such that the coupling members include an extension 6 equivalent to the pipe fittings 2. In this embodiment, the distribution pipes 1 are typically short segments and the pipe coupling members 3 are installed between distribution pipe segments at each interval where a sprinkler head 4 is required. Accordingly, a section of distribution pipe 1 is installed, followed by a pipe coupling member 3 with extension 6, then another section of distribution pipe 1, then another pipe coupling member 3 with extension 6, and so on. After the distribution pipes 1 and pipe coupling members 3 with extensions 6 have been properly prepared, the items are delivered to the installation site. As in the previously described embodiment, after the distribution pipes 1 are installed, the sprinkler heads 4 are screwed into the internally threaded extensions 6 of the pipe coupling members 3.
Problems with these prior art embodiments include the expense of using pipe fittings 2 or casting pipe coupling members 3 with extensions 6, and the time and expense associated with threading the pipe fittings 2 or pipe coupling member extensions 6, welding the pipe fittings 2 to the distribution pipes 1, threading the extension members 5 of the sprinkler heads 4, and screwing the sprinkler heads 4 into the pipe fittings 2 or pipe coupling member extensions 6.
Other problems include the time and expense associated with on-site removal of the sprinkler heads 4 from the pipe fittings 2 or pipe coupling member extensions 6 for cleaning, inspection, relocation, or replacement. For relocating sprinkler heads 4, present assemblies require the sprinkler heads 4 be unscrewed from the pipe fittings 2 or extensions 6 and replaced with caps to seal the openings through the pipe fittings or extensions. Then, to relocate or add sprinkler heads 4, present assemblies require holes be cut in the distribution pipes 1 and threaded pipe fittings 2 be welded about the holes, a process which incurs an additional expense due to the requirement of specialists in the field, after which, the sprinkler heads 4 can be screwed into the pipe fittings 2.
Accordingly, what is needed is a sprinkler head assembly that overcomes the foregoing problems encountered with prior art sprinkler head assemblies.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a sprinkler head assembly that provides for quick and easy on-site installation, relocation, and removal of the sprinkler head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sprinkler head assembly that eliminates the need for pipe fittings and thereby the time and expense associated therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sprinkler head assembly that eliminates the need for casting pipe coupling members with extensions and thereby the time and expense associated therewith.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sprinkler head assembly that eliminates the need for threading the extension members of the sprinkler heads.
It is another object of this invention to provide a sprinkler head assembly for attaching a sprinkler head to a distribution pipe, the pipe having at least one opening in its peripheral surface such that fluid may flow through the pipe and be distributed through the opening and expelled through the sprinkler head attached to the opening. The sprinkler head includes an extension member or stem connected to the sprinkler head, the stem having an appropriate size to fit into the opening in the peripheral surface of the pipe substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the pipe, and the stem being sufficient to deliver fluid from the pipe to the sprinkler head.
It is another object of this invention to provide a means for securing the sprinkler head to the distribution pipe. One such securing means includes a flange connected to the sprinkler head stem, a first clamp portion substantially curved to approximate the curvature of the pipe so that the first clamp portion will fit around a section of the peripheral surface of the pipe, an opening within the first clamp portion whereby the flange is secured such that the first clamp portion may be used to affix the sprinkler head to the opening of the pipe, and a second clamp portion being designed to fit around the section of the peripheral surface of the pipe that is not covered by the first clamp portion, with the second clamp portion being connectable to the first clamp portion to form a substantially secure connection.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention.